Talk:Archer Queen Altar/@comment-81.102.137.224-20130609073100/@comment-25900623-20141231194918
Clash of clans hero ideas Already in game Barbarian king Archer queen So this wouldn't get overpowering you would only be able to have 2 heroes active at a time. This means you would have 2 hero alters and you can put different heroes on them. At th7 you would unlock the first alter and the second at th9. Once you buy a hero its soul will be held in the alter, so you can exchange heroes easily without buying them again. Hope you have fun reading these. Elixir hero ideas Goblin General: goblin hero Special power: gets loot aurora that slowly takes loot from nearby collectors and storages that lasts 10 seconds, summons goblins around itself Lvl1 health: 1500 Cost: have to get all the stars in the single player campaign Goliath: giant hero Special power: heals 3000 health back over a period of 20 seconds Lvl1 health: 8000 Cost: 100,000 dark elixir Bomb thrower: wall breaker hero Special power: blows up all nearby walls in a massive boom, kills hero in process Lvl1 health: 1000 Cost: get all 3 stars in the wall buster achievement Blimp: balloon hero Special power: rapidly fires bombs at any nearby defenses for 10 seconds Lvl1 health: 1500 Cost: 120,000 dark elixir Wizard prince: wizard hero Special power: shoots a solid beam of energy that does constant damage for 10 seconds, summons wizards around himself Lvl1 health: 2000 Cost: 80,000 dark elixir Healer princess: healer hero Special power: drops a heal spell in its location and goes invisible for 10 seconds Lvl1 health: 2000 Cost: use 200 heal spells in battles Dragon lord: dragon hero Special power: does constant fire for 10 seconds Lvl1 health: 5000 Cost: 200,000 dark elixir P.E.K.K.A. overlord: P.E.K.K.A. hero Special power: she and the P.E.K.K.A.s around it take no damage for 10 seconds Lvl1 health: 10000 Cost: kill 200 enemy P.E.K.K.A.s coming from clan castle Dark elixir hero ideas Demon: minion hero Special power: summons minions around itself and spits a stream of dark elixir for 10 seconds Lvl1 health: 2000 Cost: 4,000,000 elixir Boar lord: hog rider hero Special power: drops a jump spell in its location and rages any hog riders near it for 10 seconds Lvl1 health: 3000 Cost: use 200 jump spells in battle Axe heroine: Valkyrie hero Special power: her axe grows 40x its normal size (this might be a over exaggeration) and madly swings it around for 10 seconds Lvl1 health: 3000 Cost: 8,000,000 elixir Golem lord: Golem hero Special power: summons golemites around itself and rages them for 10 seconds Lvl1 health: 10000 Cost: get 3 stars on the unbreakable achievement Necromancer: witch hero Special power: rages all skeleton troops around her (wall breakers, balloons, sword skeletons and skeleton archers) for 10 seconds and summons skeleton archers Lvl1 health: 3000 Cost: kill 3,000 skeletons coming from skeleton traps Hell dog: lava hound hero Special power: summons lots of lava pups around itself and shoots a constant beam of fire for 10 seconds (like a inferno tower) Lvl1 health: 10000 Cost: get 3 stars on the firefighter achievement